


Tiny Glimpses

by hondagirll



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondagirll/pseuds/hondagirll
Summary: A set of pre-series drabbles.For life existed long before the cameras started rolling.





	1. Karen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weekly 100 Word Challenge on psychfic. Originally posted [here](http://www.psychfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=1476)

It's a plus sign.

Karen starts to tremble.

Her mouth opens in shock as she stares, the plus sign clearly visible on the stick.

She's pregnant.

She grabs the phone. She has to call her husband. And her sister. And Margie at the office-

_Oh no._

Work.

Karen’s shoulders slump as she glances up at the calendar and sees the date scribbled in.

Monday. 10:30 am. Interview. SBPD Interim Chief.

Her head begins to pound and all her joyous feelings suddenly evaporate. There is no way she is going to get the job now.

She's pregnant.


	2. Carlton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: duct tape

“Damn it!”

Carlton swears as the bookshelf falls apart in his hands, the duct-taped nails and studs tumbling to the floor in disarray. Kicking them his gaze falls onto the clock.

6:23 pm. 

For once he's home early. On time. There are no cases or last minute stakeout’s tonight. He promised her he’d by home by six and he is.

Yet his car sits alone in the driveway.

The duct tape feels heavy in his hands as he stares at the broken shelf.

Try as he might, nothing in the house seems to work anymore.


	3. Gus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: shotgun  
> Spoilers for - There’s Something About Mira

Gus awakens with a throbbing headache. He cautiously opens his eyes but immediately shut it them as the sunlight stabs at his pupils. He starts to move and winces at the sudden rush of nausea. Groaning, he lies there in the bed.

A bright voice chirps in his ear. “Hello!”

Surprised, Gus looks over. A woman lies next to him, purple streaks in her short, dyed hair. She waggles her fingers at him; a ring glints off the fourth one.

“Morning husband!”

Gus's mouth falls open in shock. He is never having a Goldschlager again.


	4. Juliet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: blood

The room is covered in blood. The walls, bed, nightstand, television set, armoire, even the floor; the entire room is drenched in blood. The sight is more than Juliet can handle, her stomach instantly starts churning. 

“Rookie.”

The remark comes when Juliet is two feet away from the door, hand over mouth. Juliet stops, conscious of her fellow officers’ watchful eyes. It takes two seconds for Juliet to make up her mind, two seconds for her hand to fall to her side, two seconds for her to square her shoulders and turn around.

She’ll show them.


End file.
